


Double Distraction

by onesky



Series: FFXIV drabbles starring Xia and her merry band of friends/family [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Deepthroating, EXCEPT NOT CUZ THEYRE JUST DATING THE SAME GIRL AND HER BOYFRIEND, F/M, Multi, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, SO, Sibling Incest, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, idk guys im just not in my thing here, im sorry i dont know what im doing, listen, maybe?????, she has three boyfriends and theyre dating each other somewhat, thats these two, this is literally just porn, two of them are brothers.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 04:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesky/pseuds/onesky
Summary: Xia is trying to get her notes done in time, though her boyfriends, Shuurga and Salhki seem to have other ideas





	Double Distraction

Xia felt a pair of hands sliding along her waist as she was jotting down a note from the differences of magic from the east and west. A small huff escaped her as she turned her head to look at the grinning face of Shuurga. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder, his thumbs rubbing circles into her rib cage, making her sigh in contentment. "Salkhi and I were getting bored while you were busy over here reading."

  
"Speak for yourself. I was happily reading what she had left for us to over before." Xia turned to look at the other voice coming across the fire. Salkhi gave her a warm smile that she returned before her attention was once again dragged to the elder as his hands settled on her hips, lightly dragging her back.

  
"Then I shall. I'm bored and I see you're working too hard again. We should do something...relaxing."

"This is relaxing to me, Shuurga." She said, laughing a small bit as she quickly capped her inkwell and set it away from her papers. She could practically hear his pout.

  
"Then how about something else? Get our heartrate up?" She could hear Salkhi putting papers away and getting up. She sent him a questioning look that he simply shrugged and smirked at.

  
"What did you have in mind? Or should I even be asking?" She could feel Shuurga laugh behind her as she was pulled into his lap, his hands winding their way from her hips to her thighs, fingers dipping to caress her inner thigh. A small shiver went through her as his fingers travelled up, but not near high enough to where she now wanted.

  
"I think you know exactly what I have in mind. Selkhi should know as well." Her gaze went forward as Selkhi went to his knees and game her a sweet smile before claiming her lips in an unhurried kiss, his hand going to cup itself around her face. She hummed happily into the kiss, deepening it without a second thought. She really loved kissing her boyfriends. She could feel Shuurga kissing the other side of her neck, placing wet kisses before he bit down into the soft tissue where neck met shoulder. This had her breath hitching into the kisses with Selkhi. Though he slowly went from her lips to the other side of her neck, going down to place a matching mark there. Shuurga's hands travelled from her thighs up past her hips tp her chest, deft fingers sliding under her shirt and underclothes to play with hardening nipples.

  
An embarrassingly loud moan slipped forth from Xia's mouth, her hand raising to cover it as it get intercepted by Selkhi's hand, his fingers intertwining with hers. "We wanna hear everything."

  
"W-we're outside though...someone might hear." Shuurga chuckled behind her, biting at her shoulder as he squeezed a little harder and plucked at a nipple like it was a string on a mandela. A sharp breath hitched its way from her throat as Selkhi pressed another kiss to her lips, smiling at her.

  
"You're wonderful. Simply wonderful." He stated as he motioned for Shuurga to take off Xia's top. The eldest stopped his ministrations to listen to the younger as he urged her arms to go up so he could relieve her of her top. Once that was gone, his hands went back to caressing and pinching her chest as he nipped at her skin

  
Xia sighed into the touches, a small grin appearing on her lips as her hands went under Salkhi's own top and raised it up, kissing exposed skin as it appeared. He took his shirt off in a fluid motion, baring his chest for all to see, sighing at the feeling of her lips on his skin. One of his hands wound themselves in her hair as she dragged her sharpened nails down his abs, stopping at the waist of his pants.

  
It was at that moment that Shuurga decided to slide his hand down her sleeping pants and down the front of her underwear, feeling the dampness from her excitement. He groaned as he sucked another mark into her skin, feeling her clentch her thighs a bit from the feeling. He removed his hand, leaning back to take his own shirt off before pressing his skin against hers. His hands began to roam again, slowly sliding them back down into her pants,thumbs hooking onto the waist as he brought them down slowly, causing her to stand up and help him pull them down. "It's not fair that I'm the only one naked..." She said trailing off as they both pulled down their pants, their dicks springing out with unabashed eagerness. "Oh, well looks like we're on even terms then." She stated, laughing a bit as she reached hers hands up, stroking them along the lengths.  
  
Salkhi knelt down, burying his face in her chest, kissing and nipping along her sternum as he made his way down to her hip, biting along there. He could hear her gasp and press her hips forward, even as she worked her hands over his brother. He looked up at her as he sucked the skin there into his mouth, bruising the fair flesh there. She bit her lip before her face was guided up to kiss the elder eagerly. She opened her mouth to let him in, welcoming the tongue that invaded it. She eagerly ran her hands up his chest, her nails also scratching their way down his torso.

  
Salkhi decided that there were enough marks on her hips before his fingers found their way to her now incredibly wet core, the scent of it making his mouth water as he thrust his fingers into her slowly. A loud moan came from the smallest, Shuurga swallowing it in his mouth, his dick twitching at the sounds. Selkhi put his mouth near her bud, breathing on it, watching as Xia's knees buckled under her. He licked a stripe up her opening, reveling in the taste as she whimpered above him. After a few moments he pulled back, still thrusting his fingers in and out of her leasurely. "Did you want something more?" He asked, his voice dropping a few octaves as he watched his older brother ravaging her mouth and his hands roaming.

  
Xia nodded eagerly, pulling away and panting from the stimuli. "Sorry, didnt hear that, love. Want to use your words? Youre usually so good with them." She groaned, her hips thrusting down harder on his fingers.

  
"Yes! I want something else." she said, her brows furrowing. She hated when they did this. They all did this. A frustrated noise came from her as the fingers inside of her pulled out and barely began to tease her entrance with just barely there touches. "I want your cock...I need it in me...please?" She looked towards the sky begging the stars to get her boyfriends to stop teasing her and fuck her properly. That was of course not going to happen.

  
"See, that wasnt so hard~" Shuurga said, sitting down on the blanket they had set out much earlier in the night. She scowled at him. No it wasnt hard for either of them. Of course not. They had no issues pulling her from her work to make sure she got some good restful sleep as well as made sure she never went to bed without one of them cuddling her. Or to have sex with her. Definately not to have sex with her.

  
Salkhi helped position her against Shuurga before lining himself up to her entrance and pressing in slowly. A low groan came from her, her hands finding holds on Shuurga's shoulders. Her back arched as he pushed himself in as much as he could a satisfied noise coming from him as he stayed put, one of his hands reaching around and rubbing at her clit teasingly. She squirmed a bit, her face looking up at Shuurga pleadingly. "Move, please!" She looked back to Selkhi, the look on her face causing him to groan and pull out slowly before thrusting in with a sharp jerk of his hips.

  
Shuurga busied himself with her chest capturing one of the nubs with his mouth and nibbling on the hardened nipple while his other hand squeezed the other, not wanting to have her be unstimulated. Her moans came out with more frequency, sometimes being jarred by a particularly hard thrust.  
Xia cried out as Selkhi thrusted into hard, it was a steady pace this time. "Ah twelve..." She moaned out, biting onto her lip as she tried to cling onto Shuurga's shoulders, though between the two of them, she wasnt able to keep herself up, slumping into the elder.

  
"Beautiful." She heard him mutter above her, shuddering as he trailed his hands across her skin and over her chest, her skin tingling with the stimulation. He pushed her back, chuckling as he scooted back and angled his hips up towards her mouth. A drop of precum pearled at the top, making her mouth water. His hand cradled her head for a moment, his thumb pushing past her lips to press along her tongue. She ran it along the didget, getting it as wet as she could.  
He pulled it from her mouth and pressed her head down slightly, an approving look in his eyes. "Suck." She didnt have to be told twice. As best as she could while still being fucked from behind, she licked at the head, tasting the salty musk and moaning as she opened her mouth more and wrapped one hand around his cock, trying to match the rhythm that was set by Selkhi. Shuurga's hand came up to the back of her head, causing her to drop her hand to the ground to steady her as she stared up at him and slowly blinked at him, letting him know that he was free to do as he pleased.

  
With a groan, he pressed his dick further into her mouth, each harder thrust sending his cock further down her throat and causing her to gag, making her throat tighten around the head deliciously. He pulled out breifly letting her get some air before going back in enjoying this.

  
Salkhi could feel himself getting close. "You did- uhng, you took the herbs already, right?" He asked, grinding himself in her in an attempt to stave off the end. She was allowed to have Shuurga's cock out of her mouth, gasping as she nodded hurriedly. She was quickly put back onto it, her eyes rolling back as she moaned at the feeling of this.

  
She could feel Salkhi behind her speeding up to chase his orgasm, his hand going to rub against her. She cried out around Shuurga's dick, her tears falling from her eyes as she could feel herself getting really close. the coiling in her lower belly was getting tighter and tighter before it snapped, Shuurga's dick falling from her mouth as she tightened up impossibly onto Selkhi. She felt something warm shoot into her, a bite into her shoulder as he came inside of her. She was distantly aware of something hitting her face. She opened her mouth, catching some of Shuurga's release in her mouth before swallowing it and slumping down, feeling exhausted.

  
Shuurga watched as Salkhi slumped over Xia, both of them breathing heavily. He grabbed a cloth and a waterskin, wetting the cloth before handing the skin to Xia. She looked at it tiredly, whining as Selkhi pulled out of her gingerly. She felt more than watched herself being cleaned up. "C'mon. Drink some water sweetie. You'll feel better. How're you feeling?"

  
"Good, really good." She rasped out, letting herself be picked up and drinking from the skin. She sighed as hands began to massage at her sore spots, leaving her feeling floaty and stated.

  
"Wanna sleep, babe?" She nodded, curling into the first warm body that had laid down next to her. Her eyes opened breifly noting they were in the tent. "Ok, lets sleep." The voice, she was almost sure it was Selkhi's was tinged with laughter. She tiredly hit him with no force behind it. "Love you."

  
"Love you too. Both of you."

**Author's Note:**

> HHHHH *COVERS FACE W HANDS*
> 
> I DONT KNOW WHAT IM DOING SO IM REALLY SORRY IF THIS SUCKS. 
> 
> I decided for NaNoWriMo that I was gonna write small things about FFXIV since I really love my character Xia. 
> 
> It's not really specified but Xia is a Raen while Shuurga and Salkhi are Xaela. Let me now what you guys think!


End file.
